


Murder in the Last

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, Murder AU, Murder TW, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth bed she's been in this week with the fifth person she'll never forget the name of or the number they are in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder in the Last

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.... notorious murderer Happy Quinn.
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever published on ao3 and ffn that isn't Quintis.
> 
> I really like this piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion or anything affiliated with it.

As Happy unzips Paige’s dress, her hands trace down her back and her nails dig into the tanned skin, marking the territory as her own. Paige steps forward out of the dress, leaving it in a pile. Her hands come up to undo the clasps on Paige’s lacy bra as Paige pulls at Happy shirt. Happy’s hand follows down her arm and laces their fingers as she leads Paige to the bed. Turning them around, Happy pushes Paige onto the bed with a strong smirk and a glint in her eye.

Paige leans forward to undo Happy’s jeans but Happy steps back, shaking her head, before she’s given a chance.

“Leave the work to me, babe.” Happy says, a charming grin decorating her face. She slides back to the bed, lightly pressing Paige down on the bed and peppering soft kisses to her lips. Deepening the kiss, Happy hears Paige moan into her and arch towards her. Pulling back, Happy snakes her hand down Paige’s stomach and in between her legs; her mouth follows shortly after.

* * *

Paige’s heavy breaths and screams repeat over in her head and Happy can’t help but feel accomplished, especially in knowing what she still has left to do. Setting her arm over Paige’s waist, Happy still has a devilish smile on her face. She nuzzles her face into Paige’s neck, feeling Paige’s hand run loosely through her hair. Beginning to suck lightly on the skin, Paige presses into Happy’s lips. Pulling back, Happy laughs lightly, her hand cupping Paige’s chin as she kisses Paige heavily.

Rolling over to straddle Paige, Happy keeps her lips connected with Paige as her hand reaches into her back pocket, running her thumb over the cool metal. Taking the blade from her back pocket Happy slowly draws her hand closer to Paige’s throat.

Flicking open the dagger, Paige gasps and opens her eyes when something cool touches her skin, not sure what it is. Happy removes her lips from Paige’s and let’s out a quick, “Love you.” before dragging the edge through Paige’s skin.

  
The blood flows instantly and Happy presses one more kiss to Paige’s almost-lifeless lips. Watching her eyes turn into glass, Happy steps off of Paige and wipes the blood on the sheet before tucking her weapon back into her jeans pocket. Relishing in the feeling, Happy smirks to herself; rolling her eyes at the human race and adding another tally to the list she’s made in her mind. Slipping on her shirt she walks out the door and into the cool night air, knowing she won’t be caught and already looking for her next casualty.


End file.
